Kumbaga sa gagamba'y isang langaw
by Brain Eater Jr
Summary: Tungkol kay Near, sa umaga bago pumunta sa Yellow Box. Mga warning: Pagmumura at malatelenovelang gamit ng wika.


**Kumbaga sa gagamba'y isang langaw**

Isang malamig at tahimik na lugar ang opisina ng SPK. Kung tutuusin, maasahan mo naman ang ganitong klase ng katahimikan dahil napakakaunti ng mga taong nagtatrabaho dito. Hihigit pa ang bilang ng mga makinang umuugong sa dami ng trabaho kaysa sa mga imbestigador na tila mga robot kung magproseso ng impormasyon.

Isang seryosong operasyon. Nakapagtataka na sa kalagitnaan ng mga makinang ito, may isang hawlang gawa sa laruan. Pira-pirasong plastic na bumubuo ng isang kakaiba at kumplikadong highway, na nakikipagbuhulan sa mahabang serye ng riles ng laruang tren. Nakakalulang tignan. Hahanga na lamang ang mga ordinaryong taong makakakita sa gawang ito.

Sa kalagitnaan nito, makikita natin ang may gawa nito: bata lamang siya. Maliit, maputi, mala-sanggol ang mukha, ngunit ang pagkaputi ng kanyang buhok ay maihahambing sa buhok ng isang matanda na iginastos ang kanyang buhay sa pamimilosopiya.

Naglagay siya ng maliit na kotse sa may kanan, at isang maliit na trak sa kaliwa. Pababa ang mga track, magsasalubong sa isang intersection. Pinanood niya ang dalawang ito. Inobserbahan, inabangan kung gaanong kalakas ang pagbangga.

"Near." May isa pang taong nagtatrabaho sa opisina: isang malaking Amerikano na nakaupo sa tapat ng kompyuter. Sa kanyang kalakihan, tila isang upuang pambata ang kanyang office chair. "Idinouble-check na po namin ang Yellow Box. Walang problema. Pwede para bukas."

"Ayos. Maraming salamat po, Commander Lester," ang sagot ni Near. Umayon sa kalkulasyon ang galaw ng mga laruan: talsik ang kotse at kumaskas sa makinis na sahig.

Pinanood ni Commander Lester ang laruang ito. Nakita niya ang gasgas sa semento. Inobserbahan ni Near ang kanyang pinakamagiting na sundalo. Napansin niya na sa sandaling ito, isang di-kontroladong kaba ang sumakop sa nakakatandang lalaki.

Inangat ng kumander ang kanyang ulo at tinignan si Near sa mata. "Paumanhin po, pero… gusto ko pong magpaalam… kinakailangan ko pong umuwi, kahit saglit lamang po, sa apartment namin." Nanghina ng kaunti ang kanyang boses. Parang nahihiya.

Walang pagbabago sa mukha ni Near, wala man lang pagtataka sa mukha niya, nang siya'y magsalita. "Wala pong problema. May tatawagan po kayo?"

"Opo," sagot ni Lester. "Ang pamilya ko po."

"Ah." Hindi na umangal si Near. Hindi niya kilala ang pamilya ni Lester, ni hindi pa nga niya nakikita sila sa totoong buhay. Ngunit sa lagay niya'y nararapat lamang na gawin ito ng kumander. Sumakabilang-buhay na ang kanyang asawa, at ang kanyang kapatid na babae ang nagbabantay sa kanyang nag-iisang anak. Sa tagal nang nawala si Lester, sa kanyang pagtatrabaho para sa SPK sa New York, hanggang Japan, matagal na niyang hindi nakikita ang mga ito. Sinasabi nga niya kina Giovanni at Ridner na kulang na lang ay ipaampon niya sa kapatid niya ang nag-iisang anak.

"Umuwi na po kayo, Commander. Hindi niyo na po ako kailangang balikan. Dito na lang po ako hanggang bukas."

"Opo. Gusto niyo pong ayusin ko muna ang tulugan ninyo? O handaan kayo ng merienda kung magutom kayo?"

"Hindi na kailangan." Eto ang huling sinabi ni Near sa kanyang sundalo.

Nagpasalamat siya at pumunta sa kanyang apartment.

* * *

Tumanggi si Near na magpalatag ng hihigaan sapagkat wala siyang balak matulog sa gabing iyon. At hindi nga siya natulog. Nang mawalan na ng silbi ang mga laruan niya, tumayo siya't nagbukas ng kompyuter upang iproseso muli ang gagawin nila sa kinabukasan. Mabilis lamang niya itong tinignan – hindi naman siya siguro magkakamali ng diskarte. Imposible, sabi niya sa sarili niya.

Pagkatapos nito'y naglakad siya patungong kusina upang tumingin sa loob ng ref. Kumuha ng isang kariton ng gatas. Kumuha ng upuan maaring tungtungan upang maabot ang mga kahon ng breakfast cereal sa mga kabinet sa taas.

Koko Crunch. Coco Pops. Cocoa Pebbles. Oreo O's. Ilan pang mga kakaibang cereal na mukhang binili nina Giovanni at Lester sa mga tindahan sa Japan. Lintik. Puro na lang ba gawa sa tsokolate ang mga nandito? Uminit ang ulo ni Near. Sinara niya ang pinto ng kabinet. Parang nagdabog.

Sa kabila, puro ganoon din. Kung hindi Koko Crunch, Coco Pops. Galit man si Near sa ginastos ng SPK sa pagbili ng breakfast cereal na pare-pareho lang naman ang lasa, at pati na rin sa mga kakaibang cartoon character na nakangiti sa larawan ng bawat isang kahon, hindi siya umimik. Ngunit maingay ang kanyang operasyong maghanap ng makakaing cereal. Sasarhan ang pinto. Magdadabog. Itutulak ang upuang tinutungtungan sa sahig. Aakyat muli. Maghahanap. Napapaisip tayo, bakit ganito ang galit niya sa tsokolate? May naaalala ba siyang hindi kanais-nais? Nakakatakot ang kanyang paggalaw sa kusina.

Sa wakas, nakakita siya ng isang kahon ng cereal na walang halong tsokolate: isang kahon ng Honey Stars. Sa pagkita niya nito, naramdaman niya ang sarili niyang kumalma. Nang ikumpirma niya na hindi pa lampas ng expiration date ang cereal, tahimik niyang sinara ang pinto ng kabinet at bumaba sa upuan, hawak-hawak ang kahon ng Honey stars nang parang isang mahalagang laruan.

Kumain siya ng maraming cereal. Siguro naka-tatlong ulit siya sa kahon ng Honey Stars at gatas. Lampas alas tres na nang umaga nang maramdaman niya ang busog sa kanyang tiyan. Ibinalik niya ang gatas sa ref, at ang kahon ng Honey Stars ay itinago niya sa kabinet sa baba, katabi ng mga de latang ulam.

Pano na yan, Near? Hindi ka na pwedeng matulog. Busog ka. Sabi nga ni Watari dati, "Sige ka, babangungutin kayo kapag natulog kayo nang busog." Alam ni Near na pamahiin lamang ito, na nakakasama ang pagtulog ng busog dahil hindi mangyayari ng mahusay ang digestion ng pagkain kapag nakahiga. Ngunit, inisip niya, ayaw ko rin naman na bangungutin ako. Hindi ngayon. Hindi ako pwedeng magkanda-ewan-ewan ngayon.

Ganito si Near, sapagkat siya'y isang batang may takot sa bangungot.

Naglakad siya palabas ng kusina papunta muli sa kanyang mga laruan. Matagal nang wala si Lester sa opisina. Malamang, kinakausap ang kanyang anak at kapatid, sila na mga nanganganib sa lungkot kung masawi man ang taong iyon. Wala rin sina Halle at Giovanni. Ang natatanging babae ng SPK ay kinausap ng mga pulis sapagkat siya'y testigo sa pagkasunog ng simbahan sa may Nagano, kaya malamang ay aabutin siya ng umaga sa istasyon. Minamadali naman ni Giovanni ang pagsulat ng pekeng Death Note. Siya ngayon ang may pinakamabigat na trabaho sa grupo nila. Kung siya ay magkamali ng kahit kaunti, isip ni Near, patay silang lahat. Sigurado na iyon.

Kaya sa mga sirkumstansyang ito, wala nang ibang tao upang magligpit ng kanyang mga gamit. Siya na mismo ang gumawa nito.

Isa-isa niyang pinulot ang mga kotse, tren, riles, at plastic na trak ng mga highway, inayos, hiniwalay base sa laki, hugis at kulay. Metikuloso siyang magtrabaho, kaya kahit papaano tumigil ang ingay galing sa kanyang utak. Ngunit mabilis rin niyang natapos ang trabahong ito.

Ayan, Near. Wala ka nang ibang gagawin. Di mo na kayang matulog. Wala ka nang magagawa sa plano bukas. Wala nang ibang kailangang isipin.

Hindi natin alam kung bakit, ngunit hindi pa rin siya mapakali. Hindi ito ang kalmadong Near na umaaktong lider ng SPK (na mahigit isang taon na siguro?). Hindi ito ang kaguluhan na maidudulot ng kaba sa darating na araw. Hindi.

Galit at pagod ang makikita natin kay Near sa sandaling ito.

"Tangina." Hindi akma sa itsura niya ang pagmumura. May katakot-takot na galit sa boses niya, at may kaunting panginginig sa dulo nito.

Si Kira kasi eh. Kira. Kira. Kira. Tangina mo, Light Yagami. Mikami. Takada. Amane. Silang mga payasong nagpapagago naman kay Light. Napipikon siya, at naiinis siya sa sarili niya sa pagkapikon niya. Hindi niya dapat nararamdaman ang ganitong klaseng galit, ngunit nariyan na rin at iniistorbo ang kanyang maayos at malinis na sistema.

Sinipa niya ang niligpit na mga laruan. Kung saan-saan kumalat ang mga parte nito. Ilan sa mga kotse ay gumasgas pa lalo sa sahig, kaya't kung anu-anong linya na ang makikita rito.

Pinigilan niya ang sarili niya sa pagsigaw, ngunit hindi niya natiis ang pagsasalita niya sa sarili niya sa puntong ito. "Mello, Matt, gago kayo! L, gago ka rin! Mga gago!"

Kaya naman pala eh. Sa puntong ito, napaupo na lamang si Near sa sahig. Tumulo ang luha – tila mga gripo ang kanyang madidilim na mata. Lumabas ang mga hikbi, ang uhog, ang inis. Nagsisisipa. Nagsisisigaw. Ibinugbog ang mga kamao sa matigas at malamig na semento. Parang siyang nasiraan ng bait. Para siyang sinapian ng demonyo. Nakakatakot panoorin. Nakakaawa ring pakinggan.

Ibinaba niya ang kanyang mukha sa sahig, at kahit ilang sandali lamang ay pinayagan niya ang sarili niyang kumilos-bata.

Ayan. Tumugma ang kilos sa itsura. Isang batang nag-iisa na ngayon, na nararamdaman ang bigat ng buong mundo sa kanyang mga balikat. Gusto niyang mag-sorry sa kanyang mga minura, ang mga kasama niya nang siya'y lumaki sa Inglatera. _Sorry na, Kuya Mello. Kuya Matt. Kuya L. Hindi ko sinasadyang magalit sa inyo. Natalo lamang kayo, pero hindi pa naman tapos, di ba? Kaya pa ring bumawi. _

Malungkot niyang inisip ang katotohanan. _Manalo man ako, hindi na rin magbabago ito. Na namatay kayong lahat. At sa akin lamang kayo umasa na tapusin ang larong ito._

Si Light Yagami. Napaisip siya. Sa panahong iyon, wala talagang katao-tao sa opisina, kaya't hinigit niya ang isang kwadernong itim mula sa loob ng pang-itaas ng kanyang pantulog. Kakaibang teksto ang nakaimprenta sa balat nito. Eto ang ginamit dati ni Amane sa pagpatay ng tao, at wala ni isang salitang Ingles sa loob nito.

Binuksan niya ang mga pahina. Binasa ang mga pangalan ng mga walang kamuang-muang na kriminal na ipinuksa ni Kira. Nilista lamang ni Amane ang bawat pangalan. Parang class list ang loob nito.

Ang daliri ni Near ay nag-iikot ng puting buhok. Ginusot-gusot niya ito sa pagiisip. Ano kaya kung isulat ko na lang ang pangalan ng tarantadong iyon dito? Siguradong mananalo ako kung gawin ko iyon. Napruweba na ito nina L at Mello para sa kanya: walang makakatakas sa sumpa ng Death Note. Kahit na ang isang baliw na tulad ni Light, na inaangkin ang pagka-Diyos sa maling lugar at panahon, ay mamamatay, tulad ng kanyang mga kinasusuklamang mga kalaban.

(Ang sumpa ay parang isang napalaking sapot ng gagamba. Gumalaw ka man o hindi, walang pagbabago. Nandun ka lang, nakabuhol nang parang isang maliit na insekto, unti-unting nawawalan ng malay at pag-asa, at inaabangan ang kamatayan na gumapang ng unti-unti patungo sa iyo.)

Kaya, ito ang pinagpasyahan ni Near.

Itinago niya ulit ang kwaderno sa loob ng kanyang pantulog.

"Light Yagami. Nabasa ko na lahat ng mga galaw mo. Hindi ka na makakawala dito."

Hindi kailangan ng Death Note para dito. Hindi na oras para magpakaduwag. Lahat ng piraso ay nakapuwesto na; lahat ng sapot ay itinahi na. Kumbaga sa gagamba'y isang langaw lamang ang diyus-diyosang ito, at ang kinakailangan na lamang niyang gawin ay maghintay.

Hindi pa tuluyang natunaw ang inis, kaba at sabik nang sabihin niya sa sarili niya: "Mananalo ako."

At kahit na namumula ang kanyang mata sa pag-iyak, napangiti si Near. Ito ang ngiti ng isang batang may maitim na balak.

- tapos. -

_Sige na, mali na ang grammar kung mali! Basta I wrote this intently with all my heart! Haha. I love Near, pero medyo mahirap gumawa ng kuwentong may originality kung siya ang main character. Oh well. Writing exercise lang naman ito, just testing my limits to see how fluently I can write in my own language. Salamat po sa pagbabasa. :)_


End file.
